


【All深深】 - 走 -

by keiyu13bl



Category: ALL深深, UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 走到哪里都无所谓哪怕已没有你跟随





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UNINE vlog60有感  
> 捆*绑  
> n*p预定  
> 想到哪儿写到哪儿  
> 卡肉了...

（上）

“走”  
姚明明拉着李振宁就往休息室门外走  
“你拉着深深去干啊？还说抓紧时间玩一把游戏呢！把我的最强上单留下！”  
小熊软糖不乐意的嚷嚷

“我带深深去师明泽他们那串串门 好久没见了”  
姚明明感到李振宁的脚步一顿  
他拉着李振宁的手 收紧  
毫不犹豫的推门而出

“沙漠五子 在沙漠中找到绿洲”  
“在沙漠中找到绿洲”  
“一听就像是师明泽唱出来的感觉”  
一路走一路说笑  
蹦蹦跳跳  
仿佛与平常无异

“前面就是他们的休息室了。 深深你紧张么？”  
“我紧张什么啊？姚明明你今天真奇怪”  
李振宁说着  
却低下头  
眼神游离

像是为了显示自己的决心  
李振宁拉开D5休息室的大门  
却又躲在了门背后  
迟迟没有下一个动作

“进啊”  
姚明明挑着眉  
“还说不怕？“  
李振宁不敢直视姚明明的双眼  
缩在门后  
仿佛自己还是那颗不起眼的小灰蘑菇

”走啊“  
姚明明的猫眼眯成一条细缝  
是生气的前兆

李振宁暗自紧了紧双拳  
小心翼翼地  
从门边探出头  
【都在...他也在...】

姚明明从身后轻轻一推  
李振宁跌跌撞撞的  
迈进了房间

—  
他们迅速的被5人围在了中间

一只温热的手掌  
抚上李振宁的后颈  
热度霸道的穿透皮肤  
让他不住瑟缩

【是他么】  
李振宁抬起头  
只看见师铭泽在一臂之遥的地方  
笑着拉扯姚明明的项链

【不是他】  
李振宁一瞬有些恍惚  
浑身冰凉  
像是回到了大厂那夜  
看着练舞后精疲力尽的自己  
靠在宿舍门外  
听着床板被过度使用的呻吟  
响了整晚

颈后的大掌还在不怀好意的摩挲  
顺着斜方肌的线条滑落肩膀  
紧紧的将他禁锢  
他却毫无察觉  
他所有的疼痛都被留在了那一夜

”别看“  
一只手挡在李振宁眼前  
一个人坚定地站到他身前  
”手放开 干嘛呢“  
一只手臂把他右侧的人用力推开

【看不到 就不会去想】  
李振宁转开头  
拉着丁飞俊走开  
却错过了师铭泽看向他们身体相接处  
冰冷的视线

—  
“合影合影”  
不知道谁在喊

李振宁拿着手机走向师明泽  
“给我和明明拍一个  
快快 先给我俩拍一张”  
师明泽拉住姚明明摆好pose  
把自己的手机塞到李振宁手中

【真般配啊】  
本该感到酸涩  
胸口却奇异的没有任何知觉  
只有运动神经元机械的运转  
牵动大鱼际肌反复收缩  
拍下一连串恩爱的图片

“明明 你衣服乱了”  
李振宁走上前去帮姚明明整了整衣领  
姚明明抓住他整理的手  
墨色上挑的眼线下  
迷幻的美瞳后  
一双眼直直的  
望进李振宁眼底深处

仿佛一切被看透

李振宁飞快的转头  
拿着手机摆起拍照的架势  
却看到师明泽一把扯开他刚刚整理好的衣领  
手指暧昧的拨动姚明明贴胸的饰品  
姚明明勾起嘴角  
看向胸前的眼神意味不明

“好了好了 换人了  
师明泽你赶紧的  
你拍完了我还要和振宁合照呢”  
丁飞俊走到李振宁旁边  
伸手就要揉李振宁的头发  
“别碰我 别碰”  
李振宁慌忙躲开  
“发型不能乱！”  
跑到师明泽身后  
师明泽却未曾回头  
只是安静的站着

“好 好 快点你们两个拍”  
李振宁站到师明泽右侧  
小心翼翼的不和他接触  
举起左手比了个剪刀  
遮挡眼神的失落

右肩忽然一沉  
左肩不由自主的倾斜  
撞进师明泽的胸膛  
那一瞬的触感  
熟悉得想哭

李振宁悄悄地抬眼看向师铭泽  
师铭泽还是面无表情 一如既往  
他却控制不住自己的身体和表情  
头向师铭泽靠近  
嘴角翘起甜美的弧度  
笑的是甜蜜的羞涩

姚明明站在不远处  
看着李振宁的笑容  
右手食指在颈饰上一点一点  
拍子显得有些焦躁

”你看我今天这衣服是啥意思”  
师铭泽的胸前  
一条银色亮片的领带  
格外显眼

【走到哪里都无所谓】  
【哪怕已没有你跟随】

越走越远了  
那个有UNO的温馨小屋 再也回不去了  
那个在游戏过后可以随意拥抱的泽哥 也不再是他的泽哥

\--  
演唱会结束过后  
李振宁拖着疲惫的身躯回到酒店房间  
打开灯  
却看到姚明明坐在他床上

“明明你怎么进来的…”  
“你还没死心吗？”  
姚明明缓缓起身  
一步步逼近

“李振宁  
你为什么还没死心？！”  
姚明明一把将李振宁按在墙上  
脊柱硌得发疼

“明明 我没有…我…”  
“你跟我在一起哪里不满足吗？  
我对你不够好吗？  
他的眼里只有我  
他根本看不到你  
只有我才能天天陪着你  
李振宁 你这么聪明  
为什么就是不明白？”  
姚明明的双眼布满血丝  
阴郁的骇人

“我知道他眼里没有我  
我知道 我都知道  
但是我...”  
【还是忘不了】  
【忘不了第一个给予我温暖的人】

“姚明明 你干什么？！”  
姚明明把李振宁的双手高举单手按在墙上  
右手解开了李振宁的腰封  
趁着李振宁尚未反应过来  
绑住了李振宁的手腕

“干你”

 

TBC


	2. （中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 铭明深爱你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为小破三轮车  
> 基本可以总结为  
> 🐱->🐨  
> 🦁->🐱->🐨  
> 明明双插预警  
> 注意避雷  
> 🦁🐱人渣设定  
> OOC是必然的

（中）

橘粉的发丝散落在床上  
泪水将红色眼影晕散  
多情的眼满是艳丽的曳痕  
黑色衬衫堆积在手腕  
和皮带一起将他的双手紧紧束缚

“明明…嗯啊…明明…”  
茱萸被反复吮吸噬咬  
在胸前绽放得分外红艳  
酥麻直冲脑海  
李振宁不自主的拱起胸膛  
仿佛在恳求更多

“想要什么 告诉我”  
姚明明的舌尖在李振宁胸前描绘出繁复的曲线  
唾液和汗水混在一起  
湿漉的胸膛  
折射出情色的光晕

“下….下面”  
“嗯？下面怎么了？”  
“你的链子…疼”  
“是嘛 疼吗？我看你明明爽的很”  
姚明明又用镶着硬石的网衣狠狠的摩擦李振宁充血的坚挺  
”啊“  
不知是爽还是痛  
李振宁的前端颤抖着渗出一滴清液

”你这个身体 总是这么淫荡“  
姚明明食指带起那滴液体  
送进李振宁的双唇  
”自己尝尝 疼是这个味道么？“  
姚明明的食指在李振宁的唇舌间搅动  
”呜“  
无法吞咽的唾液顺着口角流出

”想要么 李振宁“  
姚明明把食指抽出  
放入自己口中  
”想要么“  
湿润的指尖路过下颌  
路过颈间的锁链  
勾住网衣的边缘  
”告诉我 李振宁“

李振宁看着眼前的画面失了神  
点了点头

干涩的后穴被指尖突入  
一点一点开拓 探索  
”嗯…“  
李振宁身体猛地一弹  
眼中波光粼粼

姚明明撤出手指  
双手掐住李振宁的大腿压向他的前胸  
上半身伏低  
背向上弓起  
双眼微眯  
紧绷的肌肉如同捕食的猎豹  
坚挺抵住李振宁后穴的入口  
温柔又坚定地挺入

”明明…明明“  
李振宁被束缚的双手无处安放  
蜷曲的手指在自己手背上掐出月牙状的印记

”振宁 看着我“  
姚明明按住李振宁的手腕  
低头  
把李振宁胸前的项链叼起  
咬在齿间  
腰背的线条如波浪般不断起伏  
捕食者的姿态  
入侵李振宁的每一寸思绪

 

”咔哒“  
突然门口传来轻响  
”有…嗯…有人来了 会…被发现的“  
李振宁后穴因为害怕猛地夹紧  
在姚明明身下挣扎

”没事“  
姚明明毫不在意门口的响动  
继续在李振宁身上起伏  
仿佛早就知道了来人是谁

”我今天一定要让你明白  
你的心里到底该装着谁“

 

—  
师铭泽边插入房卡边盯着门口的号牌  
心中疑惑  
怎么跟他查到的姚明明房号不一样  
可能为了避嫌另开了一间吧  
想着 推开了房门

”明明？姚明明？“  
套间的卧室似有响动  
入目的  
是冷白色与小麦色的交缠  
一双溢满泪水的眼往向他  
无助又绝望

”姚明明 你什么意思？！  
你叫我来就是看这？“  
师铭泽冷脸站在床边  
一把拽住姚明明身前摇晃的项链迫使他停止动作

”没什么 难得碰到 叫你来玩玩“  
”我看你这玩的挺开心的“  
”是挺开心的 这个模样的振宁你没见过吧 不想试试么？“  
”我要想上他早在参加青你之前就上了 何必等到现在？“

”是么“  
姚明明瞟着师铭泽冷笑

”姚明明 既然师铭泽来了   
你可以放开我了吧  
我马上离开这…  
啊！……“  
李振宁试图把姚明明踢开  
却被掐住臀部  
敏感点被狠狠的磨擦  
快感、痛苦、愤怒和羞耻交加  
李振宁眼前一片白茫  
热液从前端喷射而出  
溅在自己的小腹  
挂在姚明明的网衣间隙  
淫荡不堪

”李振宁 没想到啊“  
师铭泽盯着李振宁高潮后迷离的双眼  
泛红的眼角  
唇间露出的粉色舌尖  
下身发紧  
”在黑金的时候怎么没发现你这么能  
那会你在跟谁睡啊？  
施展？姚姚？Leo？“

”我没有 明明 放过我吧…“  
李振宁艰难的向上挪动  
想远离姚明明的掌控  
头转向师铭泽的反方向  
不愿让他看见自己狼狈的表情

”师铭泽 你说呢“  
姚明明捉住李振宁的脚腕  
”错过这次 下次可不知道什么时候能遇见了“

”我只想干你 但三人行我也不介意  
尝点新鲜的“  
师铭泽伸手解开自己的领带  
扔给姚明明  
”堵住他的嘴 省的他老在那嚷嚷想跑“

”别 呜…“  
银色的领带  
穿过李振宁唇间  
在脑后系成死结

他被翻过身跪在床上  
勉强用手肘支撑上半身的重量  
腰部塌成U形的弧度

姚明明再次撞了进来  
却没有继续  
似乎在克制着什么  
等着什么

”嗯“  
姚明明喉间溢出一丝呻吟  
接着便是毫无规律的撞击从姚明明身上传递过来

传递过来的力道和姚明明相比  
显得强硬许多  
狂野 粗暴  
顶的李振宁浑身发软  
再支撑不住自己  
肩膀瘫倒在床上  
侧脸被床单蹭得发痛

【原来和他做爱是这样的感觉】  
晶莹的液滴成串滑落  
眼旁的布料染出一片湿润的水痕

 

TBC 随缘...


End file.
